


What are the Odds?

by AzureInfinities



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 0.0001 is a pretty small chance, F/M, Oops, but then again, is this angst?, takes place in Yoosung's route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureInfinities/pseuds/AzureInfinities
Summary: A 0.0001% chance of blowing up is actually pretty slim. But then again, I've always been unlucky.





	

0.0001%. I liked those odds.

There was a 0.0001% that if I left the apartment, it would explode into pieces, me along with it. No more building, no more party coordinator.

I was willing to take that chance. Did I believe that Seven was fully capable of disarming the bomb? Of course, I knew he could. But there was no guarantee that this hacker wouldn't do it again, or find some other way of getting into the place. I'll admit it, I took a risk.

I packed up my things into the small bag I had brought into the apartment, leaving the phone on the table in case it would trigger the explosion. I did take some precaution, after all.

0.0001%. I was never very lucky.

I opened the door, my fingers tightened on the handle, and closed it behind me. At first, nothing.

It was about 5 seconds later (Seven was correct in his calculations, I realized) that I felt a push, then heat, then nothing. It all happened so quickly. No pain, no tears, no screams.

Being blown up wasn't even the worst way to go.

Being blown up wasn't even the worst part.

The worst part was after death, seeing what I left behind.

Poor Seven, looking at his computer, the realization that the bomb had gone off clear on his face. I saw him pale, then immediately take out his phone to call me. No answer. No one to answer it. He tried again, and again, but nothing. After a while, he stopped. Then he immediately threw his phone across the room, and I watched as the Defender of Justice broke down and cried.

Yoosung was the worst, by far. He refused to believe it, but when I didn't answer his calls, it finally set in. He was a sobbing mess at first, but his tears shifted into hateful, angry words towards V, Seven, and anyone else who he thought responsible.

I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him that I was the one responsible.

I couldn't.

I watched him suffer, something that was horribly heartwrenching to witness. I wanted to hold him, to comfort him, to tell him I loved him and not to cry, but I couldn't. I would never get that opportunity.

What are the odds?


End file.
